Colour my heart
by DiamondShards
Summary: Chelsea has always had a past to hide but then she meets Vaughn, it all unravels inside her. Chelsea and Vaughn aren't all that different from eachother. rated t to be safe.
1. Hi?

* * *

I will search the world, the skies and the whole universe and beyond to find my other half.  
The colour that truley belongs in my lonely broken heart...

* * *

Chapter 1.

I always believed in soul mates and how people are destined to be together, how all people are connected as one.  
Not anymore, it's all gone now.  
My heart was broken once too many times, glue can't fix it now.  
I always thought life was amazing, you'd find that one someone, get married and settle down, but life isn't that easy, not for me anyway.  
Life sucks.

I was brought up in a care home for most of my life, then I was kicked out when I turned 18.  
In the end I ended up on and island as a rancher.  
It was a nice job and the people were also very nice.  
Unlike them, I had a past I wanted to hide.

beach, 6pm, 16th spring.

I sighed, kicking the fine sand underneath my feet. I finished a long day working and yet I had more to do tomorrow.  
The sun was setting, making the sky turn into warm colours; red, orange, yellow, purple and pink. It was beautiful.  
I continued walking down the beach, the next thing I knew, I tripped over something and was on the ground.  
"what the hell?" I said getting up and brushing the sand off of my tattered clothes.  
A smooth velvet like voice spoke up behind me.  
"I was just about to say the same thing, you should watch where you're going..." I turned around and looked down to see a man sat down rubbing his arm. He had silver hair and was dressed like a cowboy.  
"And you are?" "I'm Chelsea, the rancher here. Um, sorry about that."  
"Whatever, my names Vaughn. Animal dealer." I looked closer to see that he had violet eyes, I was sort of... drawn to them.  
"So, you'll be here often?" I asked still looking at them.  
"Only Wednesdays and Thursdays."

I realised the time, I gotta get up earlier than usual tomorrow, a ton of work to do like weeding. Oh how I jump for joy just thinking about it.  
"Nice to meet you, I have to go now, see you er, tomorrow." I said simply and left.

* * *

short and random but it gets good, chelsea's past slowly unravels in the next chapters.  
will be updated very shortly.  
**read and review please.**


	2. Care part one

part one of Chelsea's past R + R

* * *

_I was with the social worker as I walked towards a big house. Not a house a Home.  
I heard children shouting, moaning and screaming.  
The social worker only had to knock the door once.  
"Hello, you must be Chelsea, I'm Mary. Come in, come in." A plump lady said to me. She had her brown hair down and was wearing a floral dress.  
I hesitated, I didn't want to be here, even if she was nice.  
"Come on Chelsea..." The social worker prodded me to go in.  
I gazed around the large hallway, it was dull, everything was cream coloured._

_"I'll take those to your room, you go and see all the other children." Mary picked my my bags and pointed to a room.  
I wandered towards it, I knew the two women still had their eyes on me, but I didn't turn around.  
I opened the door, all the children stopped what they were doing and looked at me.  
I tried to ignore the pressing eyes and sat on the nearest chair.  
'fresh meat!' Someone called.  
"You are?" a girl asked. She had blonde hair tied into a high pony-tail.  
"C-Chelsea, I'm Chelsea." I stuttered. Everyone went back to what they were doing, whether it was reading or fighting.  
But one boy just sat in the corner, not doing anything. He had silvery hair, it was really pretty._

_When dinner came, I had to sit next to the blonde girl. We didn't have much on our plates.  
"you've been fed well so, you wouldn't mind if had some of your food." The blonde girl said to me but before I could say no, she took half of the food on my plate.  
I didn't say anything, I just ate what was left on my plate._

_When everyone went to their rooms, Mary showed me where mine was.  
To my disappointment, I had to share with the blonde girl.  
"Look after Chelsea won't you Lucia?" Mary said to the girl.  
"I will Mary." she replied.  
When Mary left, Lucia took out silver ballet shoes.  
"Very pretty." She looked at them in awe.  
"That's my mum's, give it back!" I hissed.  
"We have to share, anyway, your mum is dead!"  
"How dare you?!" she then got out dressing sissiors.  
"you wouldn't..." I shrieked. But she did.  
snip, snip, snip.  
Tears streamed down my face as my mother's shoes were ripped to shreads.  
I snatched the remainders of the velvet shoes away from her.  
"you're a monster!" I cried.  
Lucia kept calm and lied back on her bed.  
"Your mum isn't exactly gonna tell you off."  
At least I still had the dress hidden from view._

_At midnight, when Lucia was asleep.  
I packed a backpack and left the room silently.  
I crept along the corridor to the end window, I opened it and climbed down the pipes.  
I got to the bottom and all I had to do was run.  
"What are you doing?" a boy's voice exclaimed. I didn't turn around.  
"Leaving, anyway, what are you doing out?"  
"I have permission to go out for a bit."  
"Whatever..." I headed towards the gates.  
But then he came, held me back and turned me to face him, it was the silver haired boy.  
"You're Chelsea, You're new, why do you want to leave so quickly?" he asked. Tears welled in my eyes.  
"It's nothing, you won't understand."  
"You're crying, you can tell me, I won't say anything."  
I took out the teared up shoes.  
"They were my mum's, they're one of the only things I have left of her..."  
"Who-"  
I didn't want to say but I did, I opened my big fat mouth.  
"L-Lucia."  
"I can get Mary to move you to a different room, just don't leave, ok. I know how you feel."  
So I did, I went back._

* * *

part one, done!  
All questions will be answered as the story will progress R + R please


	3. A storm is coming

beep beep beep I rolled over and pulled over the covers over my head trying to block out the irritating noise.  
beep beep beep Stupid alarm clock, one of these mornings I will destroy that thing.  
I slowly sat up and got out of bed.  
I looked a mess, matted hair falling out of its pony tail and puffy red eyes.  
I wasn't in the mood to work or do anything else for that matter... but I had no choice.  
By the time I had gotten ready it was 8 o'clock.  
'Wait' I thought, '8 freaking o'clock, I am screwed, I haven't even had breakfast for crying out loud'  
So I went without, I had too many things to do like:  
- weed - plant - fish (for money)  
- weed - get a chicken - weed

Sometimes I hate my job, seriously.  
I went out and cracked of with it.  
Weeding was like a routine; bend down, pick up, walk to next weed, bend downd, pick up, etc.  
I got the whole field done I was proud of myself but I felt awful, a storm was coming, Taro told me.  
I hated storms, it... reminds me.  
I got to Mirabelle's shop and Vaughn was sat on a stool pushing buttons on a calculator and scribbling something down on a piece of paper, his eyebrows pressed together.  
I sat down on a stool too, leaving one between me and him.  
Mirabelle said something but I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying.  
I started shaking, I hoped no one would notice.  
"Good grieve! You look so awful Chelsea, what happened?" I caught those words off of Mirabelle, even Vaughn looked up at me. So embarssing.  
"I'm fine don't sweat it." I said, "I just need to go home and rest." I walked out the door, the chicken can wait later I needed to get home.

Vaughn's POV "Good grieve! You look so awful Chelsea, what happened?" I heard Mirabelle nearly shout. I looked up and she was right, Chelsea looked really bad.  
"I'm fine don't sweat it." She said but she looked drained of life. Before I knew it she had left.  
I turned to mirabelle, "Should I go after her?" I asked.  
"I was going to ask you, do go. She needs to relax more or farming will be the death of her." She sighed.  
Even though it was still spring, a storm was coming and it will come hard. It was warm yet cold outside.  
Not far down the the road, Chelsea was sat on the ground.  
As I went around to face her, those beautiful sea blue eyes were welling with tears.  
She was a blank page, she looked straight through me.  
"A storm is coming." was all she said. "15 years... 15 years." "Come on, your getting delerious." She looked at me.  
"You don't understand, no one understands. 15 years ago it happened, what ruined me."  
"You want someone to talk to?"  
"I must sound crazy, I can try and tell you."

Chelsea's POV

I was sat on the ground, why did a storm have to come now?  
I tried to forget it today but memories come flooding back.  
I wanted to tell Vaughn everything, I felt... secure with him.

next chapter will be really emotional and all the questions will nearly be answered.  
R + R please. =D 


	4. mummy!

"It was 8 o'clock at night and there was the biggest storm since records began. I was 5 years old, I thought nothing of it though." I started, Vaughn was still willing to listen. "I was sat on the window seat waiting for my mother, I never had a father to bring me up. Just my mother..."

* * *

_Rain was pouring down hard on the roof and wind was gushing fast.  
"Come on Chelsea, you've waited long enough, you gotta go to bed now." My nanny said to me.  
"But, I wanna wait for mummy. Please?" I said still looking out of the window. It was so dark, nothing had colour until a huge flash of lightening.  
"10 minutes and it's bedtime. Your mummy will be back." "I wanna night night kiss from her."  
"If you go to bed now, I'll send her in for a kiss. Ok?" I pondered that for a second.  
"Promise?"  
"Of course Chelsea, I always do."  
"Ok... I can't wait till tomorrow, mummy is going to help me practice dancing again."  
"Is she now? Your mummy has always been an amazing dancer and I know you'll be as well Chelsea." I grinned. "Now hurry along."  
I ran into my room and got changed into my teddy bear pyjamas. I huddled into bed.  
My nanny said goodnight and she said again she will send my mummy up as soon as she got in.  
I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep._

_When I opened them again, it was morning, everything was calm and sunny. I got out of bed upset because my nanny didn't send mummy in.  
"Why didn't you send mummy in? You promised." I said as I walked into the front room where my nanny was sat.  
But the I saw an unfamillier face, a policewoman. When I looked to see my nanny her face was red and puffy.  
"Where's mummy?" I couldn't see her anywhere.  
"Here, sit down." My nanny said getting up. "Would you like something to drink or eat?" she asked but her voice was wrong, all shakey.  
"Is mummy here?" Was allI could say, ask.  
My nanny turned away, it looked like she was crying.  
The policewoman then started talking.  
"I'm afraid your mummy was in an accident last night. She's in a very deep sleep."  
At first I didn't understand.  
"Will an alarm clock wake her up. I have one."  
The policewoman and my nanny exchanged glances.  
"Unfortuantly nothing can wake your mummy up."_

_I understood clearly then.  
"She's dead?" I was hoping for a no but I wasn't going to get it.  
The policewoman nodded slightly, a deathly frown on her face.  
Tears welled in my eyes. I was shaking. I didn't want to cry aloud infront of a 'stranger.  
A hand came on my shoulder.  
"Let it out. Let it all out." I couldn't tell if that was my nanny or the policewoman.  
I cried, I cried so hard and so long, I thought it wouldn't stop.  
The policewoman left, I don't think she could stand the crying for long._

_I curled into a ball, I had no tears left yet I continued to cry.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." my nanny soothed. "A woman will be coming up later on today. You can't stay here they said. I tried to reason with them." my nanny started crying. "I'm so sorry."  
I ignored her, I didn't care what was going to happen to me, where I was going. I just wanted my mummy.  
What happened to her? Why did it happen?_

_I finally stopped crying but I sat in silence, breathing deep and quick.  
Why? Why me? Always me.  
My nanny came back in with my mummy's dance shoes and dress.  
Silver and lilac, my two favourite colours.  
"Your mother would of wanted you to have this." my nanny said. "look after it, I shouldn't say that because I know you look after everything."  
"I can't."  
"Please, for me. For her."_

_She put it in my suitcase as I packed to hopefully start a new life fresh..._

* * *

**How was it. A pass or fail?  
R + R please**


	5. Care part two

I do not own teardrops on my guitar. Great song though. XD

* * *

5 years later...

"You said you wouldn't leave!" I screamed at him.  
He rolled his violet eyes at me.  
"Things change!" he snapped back.  
"Like you? It seems ever since you met me, you have becoming more colder. Fine. Go, I know I'm standing in your way..."  
I walked away from him, not turning back to see his face.  
"I didn't mean it that way. All I'm saying is things have to change. It's life."  
I turned back.  
"I know what life is and what it's about... you could of at least told me you were going a few weeks ago and not at the last minute."  
"I'm going to forget-me-not valley."  
"I never said I wanted to know where you were going. I mean, you haven't even told me your name after five years. See ya 'round. Mate."

As I walked up the stairs, he mumbled something but I didn't hear it.  
I looked out of the bedroom window as he left. He looked up to the window but Iturned away.  
Why did he not tell me what his name was, after five years of friendship?  
I wanted to cry 'cause I never told him sorry for mean things I said before, but I didn't.  
I layed on bed with the faint sound of teardrops on my guitar playing on my old stereo.  
I was out of order towards him and I can't even say sorry now...

Another 5 years later...

I was fithteen today and not 'intending' to do anything. I certainly wasn't going to stay in this dump of a care home any longer.  
I wanted to find my mother's grave in forget-me-not vally, maybe find a small place to squat. Anything is better than this care home.  
Time ticked by. I packed a rucksack full of stuff I needed, including my mother's dress and even her broken shoes.  
It was dark, I checked the time, exactly 12 o'clock. Time to head off.  
I quickly put on a black hoodie and my trainers.  
I scribbled on an old bit of paper: Please don't look for me, I've gone to find my life. Thanks for everything ~ Chelsea x I opened my window and climbed down the pipes. I had 150 saved up from the last few years so I can afford food and a ticket to forget-me-not valley.

When I got to the valley everything was so different to the dusty city, it was like a haven. I gazed around in pure awe.  
A girl with brown hair came up to me.  
"Hello. Are you new here? I've never seen you before. I must be so rude, I'm Celia."  
I didn't bother to introduce myself.  
"Do you know wher I can find the gaveyard?"  
She looked at me like I was crazy.  
"There is no graveyard but there is one grave. Behind thee circus. Just down there." She pointed to a dusty path.  
"Thanks."

I looked at the engraving on the headstone.  
In loving memory of Faith White.  
It was it. My mother.

* * *

alais, the last chapter is coming up.  
R + R please


	6. The end

Last but not least...

* * *

The wind was building up, a tear escaped my eye.  
I saw the concern and sadness in Vaughn's eyes and face.  
"I should be going. Things... to do tomorrow." I broke the silence. Vaughn was still silent, not a word. I got up.  
"You left to go to a care home?" Vaughn finally said. All those other memories came back.  
"I DON'T want to talk about it!" I snapped. His eye's widened at the outburst.  
"I..." I tried to say sorry, say... how I reconised him but never met him in my life until now.  
I simply turned and started to walk away, tears rolling down my cheeks silently as the rain was falling.  
"Wait!" Vaughn shouted behind, standing, I turned back.  
"Yes?"  
"What care home?"  
My hair wisped across my face.  
"I said I didn't want to talk about it. Don't you understand?" I walked off.  
A hand caught me.  
"I understand. I was in a care home once you know. A girl, about two years younger than me was there as well. She had perfect saphire blue eyes, pale skin and wavy dark chocolate hair. She got badly tormented by another girl called Lucia.  
I think we know who this girl is. Chelsea."  
I faced him.  
"I think we know who the boy was. Unique silver hair and the most beautiful purple eyes. Vaughn."

We slowly got closer to one another.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
We were nose to nose.  
My lips were sealed with a kiss. Not just any kiss.  
A kiss that would always protect me.  
A kiss that will always stay with me forever.  
A kiss that coloured my heart.

fin

* * *

I know. Very short, very fluffy... I hope you enjoyed the story.  
I will improve it in the (near) future.  
R + R please.


End file.
